


I Am Not Her

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [5]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Canon Divergence I guess?, I will put in more tags as we go along, Mawframe, Mention of Child Death(s), Sentient Warframes, alternative universe, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: After many of her fellow Tenno disappeared amongst an expanse of forest simply called 'The Triangle', Operator Nola was sent to the area to figure out why. It didn't take her long to find a decaying ship hidden within the tangled trees.Sequel to "Just a Few Minutes"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading 'Just a Few Minutes' before reading this. It is not technically 'needed' but it would make more sense if you did. Just saying lol.

_“We should wait for Vidal.”_

Unable to stop the scowl that formed onto her olive features, Nola crossed her arms within the confines of her Frame, making the Nekros mimic her movements, “It’s just a ship, no harm in looking inside.” 

_“A ship located in an area where many of our brothers and sisters had disappeared.”_

Pausing at his words, Nola couldn’t help but flash her attention back onto the aforementioned ship, biting her lower lip as she strained to hold back her curiosity. 

It was just a few hours ago when the Lotus gave them the task of searching an area simply called the ‘Triangle’, a space of decaying forest located on Earth. Although seemingly innocuous, any craft that had landed there were never seen again, whether it was made of Corpus or Grineer machinations. At first, the Tenno and the Lotus had not thought much of it, they had ventured thought the forest countless times; they had simply believed that there was wildlife that the two factions could not handle. That is, until recently, when ‘any’ Tenno that entered the area disappeared, and any attempts to make contact led to static. The only reason they knew what had occurred were their Cephalons, all of which said the same story: they landed in the Triangle to gather materials and then hours later, nothing. Frequency was cut off and any sign of life now absent. 

Nola was then sent in to recon the area and it didn’t take long for her to find a ship: a ship that obviously did not belong to any of her Tenno brothers and sisters. At least, not currently. 

Despite the rust and the foliage that covered its once pristine shell, Nola recognizes the design of an Orokin ship anywhere; the Orokin after all, do make it very obvious on what’s ‘theirs’, even the Tenno that manned their crafts.

Reflexively raising a hand to her chest for a mark long gone, Nola felt Nyall pull through their Link, enabling her to regain some of her confidence. 

“Vidal is a couple of hours away.” She reasoned, hearing the Nekros sigh at her words, “and not to mention we’re just going to take a peek.” 

_“And this is how we always get into trouble.”_

Smiling at Nyall’s words, Nola simply took it as approval to approach the ship, her eyes scanning the weak hull for any signs of entry. This was where she frowned. 

With the obvious signs of age against the crafts rusted hull, Nola had expected marks, wounds on the metal that would provide clues of scavengers and treasure hunters gaining entry. But, as she made a full circle around the ship, she found ‘nothing’, no sign of ‘anyone’ trying to get in. Suspicion settled in the back of her mind. 

_“I know you already have made your decision but, I will say it again.”_ Nola sighed at Nyall’s words, _“I think it is better if we wait for Vidal.”_

“We are fully capable of handling this on our own.” She retorted, feelings of frustration through their link, “Vidal was just notified because of protocol.” 

_“Or you know something is wrong.”_

Flinching at just how ‘right’ the Nekros Frame’s words were, Nola opted to say nothing and instead, decided to make another round of the ship, her crimson eyes scanning the vines and growing flora against the metal plating. It was then, as she rounded to the back, she notices that the patterns of growth were mismatched, the vines seemingly ‘broken’ and too skewed for it to be natural. Nola placed a hand against it in thought. 

_“Something caught your attention?”_

Opting to remain silent at the Nekros frame’s question, Nola then leaned in, squinting through Nyall’s eyes before finally, she slid clawed fingers against the hull. Not long after, she felt her hands dip, her claws sinking in and allowing her to move upwards. With the sharpness of Nyall’s fingers, the vines and flora stood little chance as they fell away, allowing Nola to finally what she had wanted; a doorway. In other words, a way in. 

“There should be a panel near here.” She muttered to herself, taking little notice of Nyall’s nervousness as she shifted her hands away and then nodding in satisfaction as she brushed away some wild vines to reveal what she was looking for. Although cracked, Nola recognized the screen as one often used by lower ranking soldiers as such, in other words, not much would be stocked within. That wouldn’t stop curious adventurers from taking a look. 

As old memories surfaced just enough to punch in a code, Nola took steps backs as the ramp disengaged, the old machinery groaning but somehow still functioning as it released one final whine before coming down with a loud ‘thunk’. 

_“Careful.”_

Nodding once to confirm that she had heard the Nekros’ word of caution, Nola found herself taking steps around the ramp, and instead of instantly entering, she glanced inside. At first, the Tenno couldn’t see anything within but, as her vision adjusted, she saw that more of the undergrowth had claimed inside, the vines wrapping against the walls and the flowers hiding in the shadows. However, that is not what caught her attention. 

Once again, with the signs that this was obviously an Orokin ship, scavengers would have easily tried to gain entry, giving little care to the actual craft as they sought out the treasures inside. And once again, she saw no sign of this, no sign of ‘anyone’ going inside and tearing away at the wildlife to get to what they sought. Although repeatedly telling herself that perhaps she and Nyall were the first to find this craft, something in the back of her mind ate away at her, telling Nola that she ‘knows’ that it wasn’t true. Something was indeed not right. 

Despite this, it did little to prevent Nola from taking steps up the ramp, her curiosity and duty forcing her forward. This did not mean she did not feel Nyall’s worry through their link. To help sate his concerns, Nola reached down to her thigh, removed the pistol from its holster, and held it up, her finger on the trigger. Although still tense, the Tenno then felt the Nekros’ anxiety ease, just enough where Nola felt confident enough to take steps up the ramp and enter the craft. 

The first thing that the Tenno noticed was that despite the darkness, it was somehow dimly lit, and hard to notice when you are staring from the outside. Scanning her surroundings in bewilderment of this revelation, Nola then noticed that the flora were ‘glowing’, the pollen releasing particles of light that floated around the petals, the latter of which was also dimly lit. 

_“Have you seen flowers like these before?”_

Scowling at Nyall’s question, Nola sent a quick ‘no’ through their link as she approached one of the estranged flowers – a pale pink one that almost seemed white – before crouching down and delicately taking one of its petals between her fingertips. As she expected, Nola felt the familiar smooth texture as she brushed her fingers against it, her red eyes narrowing at the innocuous plant. That is, until she felt it ‘bite’. 

It didn’t snap at her like a Kubrow would and it certainly did not leave a mark like a Kavat, but to Nola, the ‘spark’ that she felt snap through her fingertips was enough for her to pull back, reeling at the sudden touch. 

_“Void touched.”_ Nyall’s hissed out, a mournful tone heard under his words, _“A child died here.”_

That prompted Nola to pause, her body going stiff at the weight of the Nekros’ words. It was not uncommon for her fellow brothers and sisters to die out in the field; it was to be expected of warriors trained in the knowledge of war. But, unlike most soldiers, the Tenno were touched, corrupted by the Void, giving them advantages over others. Their bodies were able to endure more damage than even the well-geared Dax, age comes more slowly for them, and their minds more alert and capable than the Orokin scientists. Even in death they were unique. 

Being touched by the Void, when a Tenno dies, the decomposition of their bodies causes anything around them to turn corrupted, as if they too were touched by the Void as well. There was a reason why burning the bodies of the dead soon turned into a needed tradition amongst their number. 

Nonetheless, this did not mean that everybody could be retrieved and judging from the way her touch caused the flower to react, there was no doubt that a Tenno had died here. Long ago. 

“We will burn the ship later,” Nola said, “but for now, I have a feeling all the disappearances start here.” 

Feeling Nyall’s nervousness through their link, Nola brushed it to the side before walking further in and being armed with the knowledge that a fellow Tenno had died in the craft, she carefully stepped over any stray flora and green that was in her path, eyeing the particles of corruption now visible in her gaze. 

Slowly creeping her way through the ship, Nola only came to a pause when she saw two sliding doors, and as she scanned the rusted surface, she froze. Like most of the age, the wear of age can be seen on the surface of the entryway, the panel on the side cracked and broken, signaling its lack of use. At least, that is what Nola thought, until she spotted the broken vines covering the doorway, the tears and lack of green giving the Tenno only one meaning: the door had been in use. Recently from the fresh cutting of the nearby vines were to tell. 

“Nyall.” Nola couldn’t help but breathe out, feeling the Nekros send waves of comfort through their link; although this doesn’t mean that she could not feel the tenseness in his body, the way she felt her hands curl unconsciously as he took momentary control. He was wary, and Nola could not help but reflect that. Nonetheless, she has a duty, and the Lotus gave her the task of figuring out what was causing the disappearances of her fellow Tenno, as such, Nola forced herself forward. 

Approaching the broken panel, it took Nola only a moment to realize that all she has to do was press her hand against the screen, pressing just enough pressure for it to light up and automatically, the doors activated. With the recent use that she had clued in on, Nola had not expected the doorway to groan ‘loudly’, the age obviously preventing it from doing its job proper. Despite this, it took only a few more seconds for it to completely open, allowing the Tenno a clear look of what was inside. And she paused at the sight.

Bodies of Grineer and Corpus can be seen throw in a half-haphazard in a pile in the middle, any armor they wore stripped away and their bodies left to decompose. Wondering how the smell of decomposition had neglected to spread, Nola got part of her answer as she saw more void-touched flowers near the bodies, the pollen more than likely canceling out any foul smell that would have permeated through the craft. Although as she followed the vines to the walls of the room, grief then constricted within her chest and she heard a sad wail emit from Nyall’s throat. 

Tenno, lined up against the wall, placed side by side and wrapped within the vines with such love and care, that at first, you would have thought they were sleeping. But the telltale sign of decomposition ruined any sense of peace that Nola would have seen, even more so when her sharp eyes spotted sharp wounds on their throats. It doesn’t take much to know the cause of their deaths.

_“Who would do this?”_

Sorrow easily can be heard in Nyall’s words, his throat letting out a low keen as she found herself moving on her own, the Nekros’ actions now his as he approached one of the nearest bodies, pressing a hand delicately against their cheek. It was obvious the Tenno before them was one of the earliest, if not the first, to be killed, easily from the way their skin was dry and their face sunken in to show the signs of lacking proper fat. If the vines were not covering majority of their body, Nola would not doubt that they were just literately skin and bones. 

“Let’s just give them a proper burial.” Nola regained control of the Frame, forcing Nyall’s hand away from the body, “we will worry about ‘who’ later.” 

Although still feeling the grief through their link, Nola waited until a single wave of agreement can be felt through their bond before reaching out with both hands, hooking them within the hood of the vines, and prepared herself to tear the makeshift cocoon apart. 

That is when she heard a screech reverberate through the room. 

Instinct and experience made Nola move to the side, just in time to hear a loud ‘crack’ of a body slamming into the wall where she had just stood, allowing the Tenno to regain her composure, aim her pistol, and fire. The rapid fire of her Akstiletto’s lit up the dimly lit room as her bullets missed their target, her attacker having let out a hiss before dashing, easily dodging her shots. Realizing that the threat was closing the distance between them and herself, Nola then gathered energy into her hands before suddenly lifting them into the air, releasing a black mist that burst around her. Immediately, her attacker came to a suddenly halt, screeching as they raised her hands, stumbling back as the unwanted fear took hold of them. This gave Nola the opportunity to take in the threat. 

What she saw prompted her to pause. 

It was a Warframe. What kind Nola could not tell as age and dirt had clung onto Frame’s body obscuring their original colors and their carapace was cracked and broken to give visible recognition. The only discerning trait was the broken halo that still remained on top of their head and the thin lanky build giving it away as a female. 

Her mouth agape at this revelation, Nola then lowered her pistol before holding her hands in surrender, “Wait, I’m not here to-“ 

Any words she had attempted to say were stopped abruptly as the Frame regained her composure and leaped forward, Nola barely leaning back in time to avoid the claws that threatened to mar Nyall’s face. Fury quickly formed in her chest. 

Sheathing her pistol, Nola ducked another swipe before countering with a swing into the Frame’s chest, hearing her wheeze as she stumbled back. Seeing an opportunity, Nola then ran up, gripped the Frame’s shoulders and swung around, slamming them onto the wall. 

“We’re not a threat!” She shouted, shaking the Frame’s shoulders as if the put some sense into them, “Let us help you! Let us help you and your Operator!” 

No sooner had the words left her when she heard the Frame let out a shrieking wail before pink energy filtered into her vision. Letting out a yelp, Nola forced herself to keep her grasp strong on the Frame’s shoulders, gritting her teeth as she yelled, “Nyall! I’m going in!”

_“You’re what!?”_

Ignoring the protests of the Nekros, Nola then gathered the void within her chest before activating Transference, feeling herself ‘jump’ from Nyall and leaping into the Frame before her. With the thought that another Operator was behind the Frame’s actions, Nola had expected resistance, a fight for control of the withered Frame as she entered. However, instead, she found emptiness, a vacant seat of where an Operator’s being should have taken place, and Nola easily ‘slipped’ into the Frame’s body and mind. 

At first, shocked at how easily she had taken control, Nola snapped her head upwards, her eyes connecting with Nyall’s before she found her shoulders going stiff, her arms trembling as they twitched and jerked against her will. 

 

 _“How. Dare. You.”_ A voice, aching with hatred and sorrow resounded within Nola’s mind, _“You. Are not. Taela!!”_  
That is when Nola felt a strong force collide into her consciousness, feeling herself physically forced out of the old Warframe. Letting out a startled scream, Nola barely felt the familiar clawed fingers of Nyall grab her shoulders, stabilizing her long enough for her to slip back into the Nekros frame. 

_“Did you even try to force the other child out?”_

Regaining her composure, Nola gathered void energy over Nyall’s fingertips before answering, “There is no one there.” 

_“What?”_

“She’s a Vacant.” Nola ignored Nyall’s sputter through their link, “If she had an Operator, more than likely they have been dead for ‘years’.” 

_“Well, that would explain her unpredictable nature.”_ Nola felt her body move on her own, barely feeling the claws of the female Frame narrowly miss Nyall’s eyes, _“What do you recommend we do?”_

Taking in the Frame’s words, Nola hesitated, glancing towards the bodies that lined up the walls. Duty told her to put the Operator-less Frame out of her misery, Nola feeling just enough to sense the madness and grief that had overtaken her mind. But her conscience tugged at her, whispering in her ear that although this Frame had killed Tenno, it had suffered the loss of her own, and Nola had personally seen many Frames go mad at the loss of their ‘child’. However, that doesn’t mean they cannot be helped and this one was no different. 

“Restrain her.” Nola finally answered, “We will bring her back to the ship and rehabilitate her.” 

_“E-Excuse me?!”_ If Nyall had a mouth, Nola would have certainly felt his jaw drop, although, the surprise through their link was telling enough, _“Nola, have you lost your common sense? Moiras is not going to be-“_ A sudden pause before it was followed by a sigh, _“What is the use if you are just going to ignore me and do it anyway?”_

Smiling sheepishly at Nyall’s words, Nola then opted to reach down to her back, her fingers barely grasping the sniper before leaping back to dodge another swipe from the broken Frame. Hearing the female Frame let out a frustrated snarl at her failed attempts to do harm, Nola easily weaved herself out of the way once more before aiming down her Rubico and fired. 

A howl resonated from the Frame as the bullet penetrated through her leg, Nola watching with satisfaction as the appendage crumbled underneath the Frame’s weight and causing her to collapse onto the floor. Before Nola could approach and subdue her however, the Tenno caught a flash of movement, flashes of green and pink as the Frame thrusted a hand forward. Then, the next thing Nola knew, she was afloat, her legs dangling in the air and arms pulled taught to the sides. 

_“That sneaky little – She’s a Trinity!”_

Hearing Nyall curse as she felt him attempt to regain movement of his body, Nola watched as the Trinity staggered onto her feet, sucking in a breath as the broken Frame’s eyes glowed pink with energy. However, instead of attacking as Nola had expected, the Trinity turned and fled the room, leaving a trail of pink in her escape. 

_“By the Void, how long does this blasted Orb last!?”_ Nola felt Nyall attempt one final tug, only for his arm to remain taught, _“Nola, I cannot move.”_

“Most likely she was polarized for duration then.” Nola shifted their arm once, only to barely make any movement with the exception of flexing her fingers, “I will be right back.” 

_“Nola! Do not dare-“_

Missing the last of Nyall’s words as she transferred herself out, Nola easily landed onto her feet before propelling herself forward, ignoring the Nekro’s squawks of protests as she left the room. Her glowing crimson eyes immediately spotting the glistening pink upon the rusted floors, the blood glowing dimly under the low lights as she followed. 

_“Taela, I have failed you.”_

Jerking her head up as soft whispers reached her ears, Nola raised a hand as she gathered the familiar energy of the Void before silently taking steps forward, paying extra attention to step over the vines that gathered across the floor. 

_“They just do not stop coming.”_ The voice sounded mournful, guilt-ridden, _“I am not sure if I can continue to protect you much longer.”_ A low keen can be heard, _“How useless am I, that I cannot keep you safe properly, even in death?”_

Spotting the trail of pink turning into another room, Nola took in a shaky breath as she pressed herself against the wall, leaning in just enough to take a peek within. From her position, she spotted the battered Trinity, her head pressed against a rustic door, the latter of which was decorated with many different colors of flora as the Frame whispered, _“If I were to die here, Taela? Would you forgive me?”_

Flinching at the sorrow that filtered within the Frame’s words, Nola’s eyes trailed downwards until she spotted the wound she had inflicted; still bleeding however, even a fragile Warframe such as a Trinity won’t bleed out. Just as long Nola can restrain and bring her back to her ship quickly enough. 

Flexing her fingers as she readied the Void in her palm, Nola then stepped out, exposing herself just long enough for the Trinity to take notice before thrusting her hand forward. A pale azure streak of light flew from her hand and right into the chest of the Frame. Although, instead of doing any damage, the tendrils detached themselves from the stream and wrapped around the Trinity’s body, pinning her arms to her side and locking her legs together. 

Watching as the Trinity collapsed onto her side, Nola took it as a sign to bring her hand back, ending the Void stream but, the ropes held tight; the Tenno nodded in satisfaction at her work. 

As she listened to the Frame curse and snarl as she squirmed and thrashed under her bonds, Nola heard light footsteps behind her, prompting the Tenno to turn in time to see Nyall’s white form step in. Immediately, his glowing blue eyes narrowed in her direction.

_“Do not. Do that. Again.”_

Shrugging sheepishly at Nyall’s words, Nola heard the Nekros heave out a defeated sigh before shaking his head. She then saw him shift his gaze over her shoulder, _“You restrained her.”_

“She was, distracted.” Nola turned her eyes towards the rusted door, curiosity pulling at the back of her mind, “Nyall, would you mind carrying her for me?” 

The Operator sensed the puzzled look from the Nekros, _“Yes, but are you not going to Transfer back?”_

“Not now.” 

Ignoring the bewildered look from Nyall, Nola simply took steps forward, stepping over the battered Trinity before making her way towards the door. 

Immediately, the female Frame ceased her movements, _“No! Stay away from her!”_

Barely spotting Nyall restraining the Trinity in his arms, Nola reached out and placed a hand upon the entryway, trailing her hand downwards as her crimson eyes shifted to the right. She wasn’t all too surprised to see that the panel was broken, but nonetheless, Nola gathered the Void in her hand and pressed her palm against the old metal, easily feeling it give under the energy. 

_“Looters! Orokin Pets!”_ She heard the Trinity curse, screaming in her direction, _“How dare you disturb Taela’s resting place!”_

Hearing Nyall grunt as he attempted to keep the now thrashing Trinity in his arms, Nola instead focused on her work, only pulling her hand back when the metal melted enough to allow herself entry. Without hesitation, she ducked down and took a step in. 

Immediately, Nola was greeted by large leaves and flowers, the roots having long pierced the metal, lifting the plating to reveal the innards of the ship. The room was also brightly lit, the multiple arrangements of flowers giving off enough pollen and corrupted light to give the false sense of illumination. 

Taking note of this, Nola instead approached the middle of the room, and there, her suspicions of what was behind the door took root. Right there, in the middle, was a body, the flesh long ago overtaken by the plants and time, leaving nothing behind but dry bones and the lingering effects of Void corruption. From where she stood, Nola easily recognized the Zariman suit, even with it in tattered and faded, and the young Operator could tell that the body was tended to. The arms were delicately placed upon her abdomen, flowers growing in between the fingertips to show that a bouquet had been laid within her hands and taken root. Even the flowers upon the head, a withered skull now, had grown, cascading down the sides as if to mimic hair. 

It didn’t take Nola much to understand why the Trinity was so adamant against her entering this room. 

_“Find anything of interest?”_

Nola paused as she exited and instead, turned her glowing eyes upon the Trinity, the latter of which was thrown over the Nekros’ shoulders. She was still struggling, vainly wiggling about in Nyall’s grasp as Nola approached.

“I found the Trinity’s Operator.” A sad wail can be heard from the aforementioned Warframe at her words, “and, well, she’s dead.” Nola couldn’t help but glance back towards the room, “Dead for a ‘very’ long time.” 

A small rumble of empathy permeated from Nyall, _“I see why she is protective of this place.”_ Nola watched as the Nekros shifted his shrouded eyes just over her shoulder, most likely an attempt to see into the room, _“The last resting place of her child.”_

“And the reason why she killed ‘anything’ that got near.” Nola pointed out, her features scrunching together as she crossed her arms, “even if that includes other Tenno.” 

_“Orokin pets! That’s what you are!”_ Nola turned her crimson eyes towards the Trinity, _“Claim that you were here to help her, but instead, you just want to burn her!”_

 _“For the reason that her body is causing Void Corruption, Healer.”_ Nyall snapped, _“If you let her linger any longer, then the corruption will spread, causing unnecessary death.”_

 _“It is not Taela’s fault!”_ Another wail emitted from the Trinity, _“She died before her time! Before her fate! And I had failed to ensure it!”_

That is when the Trinity finally went limp, a sorrowful keen echoing from her throat, _“I had failed to notice…”_

Hearing the Warframe sob, Nola shifting her eyes towards Nyall, their gaze locking long enough for them to understand what they had to do next. As such, without another word, the Operator and the Warframe headed towards the exit of the ship, with the grieving Trinity in tow. 

Xxxxx

“You should have waited for me.” 

Clambering down from the ramp, Nola lifted her eyes to see the familiar black and white shape of Vritra, the Volt approaching the group, “But Vritra and I are glad that you and Nyall are safe.” She then watched as the Volt shifted his gaze up towards the Nekros’ cargo, “And who is that with you?” 

“A Vacant.” Nola watched the Volt flinch, “I was kind of hoping you would help me rehabilitate her.” 

“Of course?” Although questioning, it was confirmation enough for Nola, “Just, what happened?” 

That is when Nola closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath before she answered, “Long story.” She then opened them, “All I can say is that the Trinity’s Operator is dead.” 

“O-Oh.” Vidal’s shoulders slumped, Nola sensing sorrow clearly from both Frame and Operator, “Then, their body…” 

“In the ship.” Nola nodded her head back towards the craft, “Considering the years she has been dead, I’m surprised Void Corruption hadn’t spread as far as it should.” 

_“Then is it finally time for you and Vidal to give the child a proper burial.”_

Nodding her head once in agreement with Vritra’s words, Nola took a step back, giving the Volt a wide enough berth so that when Vidal transferred out of his Frame, he had enough room to quickly balance himself on his cane. Hearing her fellow Operator let out a small grunt of effort, the female Operator waited long enough for Vidal to situate himself before asking, “Ready?” 

Seeing Vidal nod in confirmation, Nola then decided to take her place next to him, turning around so that she faced the ship. 

_“No.”_ A faint whisper, barely noticeable, but enough for Nola to wince, _“No, No! You cannot! Not Taela! She is innocent!”_

The Trinity resumed squirming, thrashing, her cries echoing through the trees. Taking note of Vidal also flinching next to her, Nola quietly commended the crippled Tenno has he kept his composure and held up his free hand to gather the energy of the Void in his palm. Following his movements, Nola waited until she spotted Vidal thrust his hand forward, once again mimicking his movements to thrust the energy onto side of the ship. Then, at the last moment, she twisted her fingers, shifting the energies within to heat up and flames to engulf the projectile. It didn’t take long for the Void blast to make contact with the ship, setting it ablaze. 

Not long after, Nola heard the Trinity let out a long single howl before she started to weep, prompting the female Tenno to turn and fix her attention back onto the mourning Frame. 

The Trinity had completely gone limp in Nyall’s grasp, the Nekros actually nearly teetering under her weight, his scrawny form nearly on par with the female Frame’s. Vritra, the Volt, had actually went over to help alleviate some of the pressure off of Nyall, but, that doesn’t mean Nola had not spotted the way Vritra’s hand lingered over the grieving Frame’s form, a low rumble permeating from the back of his throat. 

“Is she going to be yours?” 

Startled, Nola turned her gaze towards Vidal, blinking as the latter turned around with a grunt, his glowing speckled eyes locking with hers. 

“What?” She finally managed to find her words, “What do you mean ‘mine’?” 

Nola watched as Vidal raised a brow, “Well you found her, and you want her to be rehabilitated.” 

“But that doesn’t mean she’s going to be ‘mine’.” 

“So, you expect her to be ‘mine’ then?” Nola couldn’t help but flinch at his words, unable to keep her eyes from turning to the hearth as he added, “I may have adopted a lot of Frames, Nola, but I can’t just keep taking them in.” She then heard him grunt, her eyes catching him fidget back and forth on his legs, more than likely a vain attempt to ease the aches, “Especially since I recently took in Faine, and although I made progress, he’s still healing.” Vidal sighed, “I can’t focus on him ‘and’ the Trinity at the same time.” Nola heard him pause, feeling him contemplate, “Look, just take her in for a while, just until she’s stable. Then, make your decision then.” 

Nola couldn’t help but lift her eyes, her gaze narrowing, “And if I don’t want her?” 

It was then, that for the first time or perhaps, more likely the first time in a long time, the glow in Vidal’s eyes dimmed, his edges of his lips dipping downwards. This sent waves of shame through Nola’s body, the female Tenno once again looking away. As she heard him sigh, Nola expected him to scold her, to be disappointed at her words. But instead, she heard him shuffle away and then heard the familiar hum of Transference ring in her ears. 

“I will come and visit when I can to help.” Nola lifted her eyes towards Vritra, the Volt’s posture tense, his energy bright, “and by the Void, you better give her a chance.” 

Then, without another word, both Vidal and Vritra sped off into the forest, leaving behind a trail of electricity in their wake. 

Watching as the trail faded, Nola found herself unable to move, her crimson eye staring blankly into the darkness of the trees. She had seen other Tenno, Tenno like Vidal that took in Vacants, more often than naught ones that had lost their Operator. To her, it was both a sad and terrifying sight to see a powerful being reduced to nothing but a mournful near mindless suit; a reminder of the Orokin’s original plan. As such, Nola always held a sense of respect and gratitude for those who took the time to rehabilitate, and although the Frames still carried heavy scars, ‘rehome’ them when they were ready. But the Tenno also saw what happened to those who were beyond saving, those who were too deep into grief to brought back into sense. Even though she doesn’t know ‘exactly’ what happens, Nola would often see the sad look in the look of some of her fellow Tenno’s eyes, some even sobbing as they explain their ‘failure’ to others. 

She cannot imagine going through that, let alone the chance of holding the fate of a Warframe in her hands. 

_“Are you ready?”_

Once again being startled out of her thoughts, Nola turned her eyes towards Nyall and immediately saw the way he trembled, barely keeping the Trinity upon his shoulders. He needs to feed. 

With this in mind, Nola nodded and immediately transferred herself into the Nekros, lending just enough of her Void energy to ease his agony, sensing his relief through their link before taking over. Shifting the female Warframe on her shoulder to gain a better grip, Nola then started her trek into the woods, leaving behind the burning craft, and the late Tenno within.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while eh? lol

“Look at this mess!” The displeasure can easily be heard in the red Cephalon’s voice, Nola seeing the flash of a Carrier sentinel trailing behind them, more than likely picking up the grime and mud that she, Nyall, and the Trinity had left behind, “and just as Moiras was done maintaining the ship!” 

The edges of Nola’s lips flinched upwards in amusement, “Don’t you always clean the ship, Moiras?” 

A small ‘hmph’ can be heard from the female Cephalon, “Well someone has to keep the Liset all clean and proper, and considering the Operator is always out on missions, who else can it be but Moiras?” 

Nola mused at that, “What about Mesa and the others? I bet they wouldn’t mind helping keep the ship all nice and clean.” 

A sputter was her answer, “And give them a chance to mess with Moiras’ interior systems!? By the stars, no! Moiras would rather keep the ship myself! Thank you!” 

Finding herself laughing at the red Cephalon’s indignation, Nola then shook her head as her smile stayed upon her olive features, “Just get a bath ready, Moiras. Someone.” She nodded her head to the tied-up Trinity over Nyall’s shoulder, “Really needs a bath.” 

“Ugh.” It didn’t take much to know that Moiras’ attention was finally upon their new ‘guest’, “That is an understatement. Moiras will get the bath ready.” A small hmph then can be heard from the Cephalon, “She better not make a mess while being cleaned.” 

Glancing back towards the Trinity, the latter of which was now making a low keening noise, Nola then subtly shook her head, “I highly doubt she’s capable of even moving right now.” 

“Wait until she is being cleaned, Operator.” Moiras commented, “All wild animals seem calm until they are forced into a bath.” 

Nola scowled at the Cephalon’s words, “Moiras, she isn’t a Kubrow or a Kavat.” 

“Tell that to her claws.” She heard Moiras mutter before the light of the Carrier sentinel faded, a sign that the red Cephalon had moved onto another part of the ship. 

At first, bewildered by her words, Nola then shifted her attention towards the bound Trinity’s hands and then paused as her eyes trailed sharp-long nails on the Warframe’s fingertips. As the previous fights of her swiping near Nyall’s face and possibly his throat, Nola couldn’t help but swallow nervously. 

She hopes that Moiras was wrong and that the Trinity would not put up much of a fight. 

Xxxxx

When Rahim saw Nyall walk in and collapse into his slot, he at first wanted to initiate conversation, ask on how well his mission had gone with their child. However, as he shifted in his slot to approach the Nekros frame, he then noticed the slight trembling in his shoulders, his grip tight around himself, and Rahim knew better than to bother him. As such, he watched as Nyall leaned into his slot, a unique ‘casket’ like tube that quickly shut as soon as the Nekros was flat on his back. Considering his condition, Rahim wouldn’t be surprised if it would take Nyall ‘hours’ to be properly rejuvenated. 

Humming to himself as he watched the lights activate on Nekros’ slot, Rahim silently wonders why a ‘recon’ mission would drain Nyall’s energy so quickly, and as such, made a mental note to ask later. As such, he attempted to settle back into his slot, crossing his arms back over his chest to return to rest. That was the plan, until a loud screeching cry prompted him to abruptly sit up, his yellow energy glowing brightly in alarm. 

“Rahim!” It was Moiras’ voice, the red Cephalon’s agitation clear in her words as she continued, “We may need your assistance!” Another screeching cry can be heard from the entryway, prompting Rahim to completely push himself up from his slot, “We may actually need ‘everyone’s’ assistance!” 

Releasing a low rumble of surprise and concern, Rahim glanced over towards the others within their slots, spotting some groggily shift themselves into a seated position at the noise. Seeing some of them stretch and prep themselves to leave the comforts of their slots, Rahim reluctantly moved towards the entryway, following the screaming of anger towards the washroom. 

Immediately, he heard hissing followed by the sound of splashing water and his child letting out a sharp yelp, “By the love of – Stop moving! You need this bath whether you like it or not!” 

Frustration easily can be heard in the child’s voice, prompting Rahim to come a momentary pause, a hum permeating from the back of his throat before slowly making his way inside. Instantly, he saw a bottle of what seemed to be a cleanser being thrown his way, prompting the Inaros Frame to duck, hearing the bottle crash behind him before shifting his attention back towards the middle of the room. 

“Rahim!” He heard his child grit out as her void energy kept what he recognizes as a Frame within a tub of water, the latter of which snarled and thrashed as they repeatedly attempted to climb out, “Help me restrain her!” 

Letting his energy glow brightly in bewilderment, Rahim hesitantly obeyed, tiptoeing over the puddles of water that surrounded the tub before finally making his way to the pair, only to let out a cry as he was splashed, scrambling back to distance himself from the flailing Frame. 

_“Stay away from me, ‘savior’.”_

Shaking to rid himself of the worst of the water, Rahim simply gave the female Frame a blank look before striding over and placed a hand onto her shoulder. He received a snarl for his action and the next thing he knew, a flash of pink energy permeated around his form, and instantly, he felt his feet leave the floor.

“Fucking – don’t make me toss you out of this ship!” 

_“You can try, Orokin pet!”_

Flailing his arms in an attempt to get his feet back onto the floor, Rahim heard his Operator let out a low snarl of frustration before he watched her lift her hand and in turn, the female Frame in the tub was also lifted. It didn’t take long for Rahim then see his Operator then snap her hand down, sending the Frame splashing back into the tub. In turn, more water was splashed onto Rahim. 

Sputtering, Rahim then finally felt his feet touch solid ground, allowing him to reach up and wipe the water from his face. Glowering at his Operator, Rahim then heard gurgled screeching, prompting to look back at the bath, only to see the flailing arms of the female Warframe ripping the surface. 

_“Child!_ ” He saw his Operator’s red eyes snap towards him, “ _Are you trying to drown her!?_ ” 

In turn, she gave him a bewildered look, “I thought Warframes can’t drown.” 

_“Doesn’t make the feeling any less pleasant!”_

Without another thought, Rahim approached the head of the bath, leaning over and wrapping his arms underneath the female Frame’s before pulling her back to the surface. Immediately, he heard her cough and sputter, her head shaking to rid of the worst of the water that dripped down the front of her face. Alongside the dark traces of whatever filth had clung onto her body. 

Letting out a long groan as the mess splashed onto his arms and chest, Rahim then brought his hands together, locking her arms in place. In turn, he felt the female Frame go stiff under his grip before immediately she started kicking, cursing and snarling at him. It didn’t take long for his Operator to snap her hand out, her void energy easily restraining the Frame’s legs, finally fully incapacitating her. Rahim saw relief flash into her red eyes.

“Let’s see if this is enough to get her cleaned.” 

Continuing to hear the Frame growl beneath him, Rahim simply remained quietly as his child retrieved the bottles of wash and a sponge and soon, she was scrubbing the broken carapace of their unwilling participant. It was then he finally scanned the Frame’s form; he made a face. 

_“What Frame is she?”_

“A Trinity.” Rahim couldn’t help but reel at his Operator’s answer, “Nyall and I found her in a ship in the Triangle.” He saw a flash of sorrow in her eyes, “She had been protecting the body of her Operator.” 

Quiet at this information, Rahim turned his attention back towards the female Frame, the latter of which now lay limply in his grasp, more than likely having accepted her face, “ _How long had she been…_ ” 

That is when his child’s face twisted, grief and anger filtering into her eyes, “From the age of the ship, since the Old War.” 

At the mention of the era, a snarl permeated from Rahim’s throat, feel his energy burn brightly beneath his skin, “ _Our old Masters, no doubt they are responsible for her child’s death._ ” 

Feeling the Trinity shift in his arms at his words, Rahim opted to ignore her and instead kept his gaze steady upon his Operator, the latter of which nodded as she continued to clean the Frame, revealing the pink underneath the dirt and grime. Faded and grey, but pink nonetheless. Rahim hummed at this, feeling his anger cool as his eyes studied the broken carapace upon the Trinity’s body, “ _Are we going to repair her?_ ” 

Another nod from his child, “And maybe if we’re lucky, she can become one of mine.” That is when Rahim heard her pause, easily sensing the hesitation, “Maybe.” 

“ _Maybe?_ ” He found himself repeating the Operator’s words, feeling his energy burn brightly, “ _What do you mean, maybe?_ ” 

That is when he saw his child come to a halt, the sponge dripping soap down her hands as Rahim heard her let out a heavy sigh, “It’s just- I don’t know Rahim, she’s a Vacant but…” He sensed her hesitate, her red eyes turning warily towards him, “Does she act like a Vacant?” 

Confused at her words, Rahim turned his eyes back towards the Trinity in his arms, the latter of which had tilted her head back so her eyeless gaze settled upon him. At first, he saw nothing wrong with the female Frame, with the exception that she had badly needed a wash and her temper needing to be reeled in. And that is when it finally hit him; there was ‘nothing’ wrong with this Trinity, her words coherent and, although filled with hate and rage, her mind was still intact, not like the feral animal like Frames that he and his Operator had met during their years together. 

“Vidal convinced me to take her in.” Rahim turned his attention back towards his child, “and I reluctantly agreed but, now that I just realize that she’s not like the other Vacants we met, well…” 

Easily understanding her hesitation, Rahim then jolted as he felt the Trinity underneath him lunge forward, instinct prompting him to tighten his grip. However, the female Frame must have been holding out on the Inaros as instead he felt her form rip away from his arms, Rahim letting out a screeching cry as the Trinity jump and leaped towards his Operator. 

A surprised shout echoed from the child as she was slammed against the floor, the Trinity’s thin frame pinning her down as the Vacant hovered above. Then, to Rahim’s shock, the lower part of the Trinity’s face seemed to disconnect, revealing sharp canines as she hissed, her claws digging into the shoulders of his Operator. 

“Rahim!”

Hearing his child calling out, the Inaros shook off the shock, especially so when the Trinity reared back, her jaws wide open, her actions all too obvious. With a wary cry, Rahim dashed forward, sand spilling from his form as he slammed into the Trinity’s side. Hearing a surprised shriek in response to his actions, Rahim clenched a hand, feeling sand drip between his fingertips before tossing the particles into the female Frame’s features. Watching as she stumbled back, clawed hands rubbing against her eyes as she snarled and cursed, familiar beams of void energy slipped past Rahim, wrapping themselves around the Trinity’s wet form. 

Hearing the female Frame screech as her arms and legs locked together, Rahim waited until she fell onto her side flailing before he allowed the tension to leave his body. Letting out a sigh as he turned around, Rahim watched as his Operator collapsed onto her knees, her shoulders slumping as the last wisps of the void dissipated from her fingertips. However, before he can reach over to comfort his Operator, the expression on the child’s face quickly switched, her exhausted features quickly contorting into one of surprise and shock. Bewildered by this, Rahim then let out a shout as he felt claws dig into his back, feeling a force propelling him forward and his chest slamming into the floor. 

“ _Your tricks will not work twice, Orokin pets._ ” 

Hearing the Trinity hiss in his ears, Rahim then let out a screech as agony raked down his back, prompting him to press his hands against the floor and push. Feeling the Trinity’s claws dig into his carapace and her legs wrapping around his waist, Rahim then let out a low snarl as he lifted himself up and gathered his energy around him. Feeling the familiar sensation of crawling beneath his skin, Rahim contorted before snapping back and felt his carapace pop in reaction. Immediately he heard the Trinity letting out a scream, feeling her claws leave his back as the buzz of his swarm scattered, the beetles leaving behind trails of sand as they flew around his body. 

Taking his chance, Rahim twirled around, swinging his own claws back as he let out a snarl. To his disappointment, his swing missed, the Trinity staggering back in time for his claws to narrowly miss her chest. However, before Rahim can let his frustration build, he then heard the female Frame let out a startled shout, his anger dissipating as she stumbled, her legs flying out underneath her form. Watching as a small splash emitting from the wet floor as she landed, Rahim couldn’t help the snicker permeating from his throat, amusement trickling to the front, only to be quickly quashed as the Trinity propped herself up, her maw stretching open once more. 

That is, until a single resounding shot rang through the air. 

Rahim then saw the Trinity’s head snap back, her body momentarily taut before suddenly going limp, and collapsing to the floor on her side. Letting out a squawk at this, Rahim turned around in time to see Mesa, twirling one of her pistols in her hands before slipping it back around her wrist.

“What was that for!?” It was their Operator who voiced his surprise first, the child gathering herself onto her feet as her crimson eyes boggled at the gunslinger, “Did you kill her?”

Immediately, Mesa’s shoulders leaned back, her head shaking a bit, “ _What? No! Of course not!”_

“Then what did you do?” Pushing himself onto his feet, Rahim momentarily turned his attention back towards the Trinity, taking note of the dirt slowly sliding off of her carapace and revealing more of her faded pink color. 

“ _Knocked her out._ ” Rahim turned and gave his fellow Frame and incredulous stare, “ _Oh come now, do not give me that look. It hardly did any damage to her.”_

“ _Oh really?_ ” Muttering to himself, Rahim once again shifted his attention back towards the Trinity, only to pause. Having doubted Mesa’s words, he at first expected a crack in the headpiece, the trickling of blood that would have shown the lethal shot. However, to his surprise, there was nothing, only the bullet laying innocently next to the Trinity’s unconscious body, the metal crammed together as if it had hit solid steel. 

“ _See._ ” Mesa must have taken his silence as confirmation of her words, “ _She is unharmed.”_

“You knocked her out.” Their Operator snapped although, when turning his attention back towards the child, Rahim saw the relief in her eyes, the slump in her shoulders easily showing her exhaustion, “but, thanks.” 

Hearing the child heave out a sigh as she spread out her legs in front of her, Rahim then focused back onto Mesa, “ _How did you know that your shot was going to do no harm?”_

A scoff can be heard from the Gunslinger, “ _I can control the strength of my pistols, Rahim._ ” 

“ _But you also do not use them so recklessly_.” 

That is when the female Frame pause, Rahim easily sensing her gaze behind the makeshift cloth that hid her eyes, “ _And do not try to lie to me, Mesa._ ” 

Watching her shoulders go stiff at his words, Rahim simply shook his head; if others had seen the gunslinger, they would have thought that they had irked her, earned her ire, considering the reputation of the others. However, had been with their child for ‘years’ before Mesa was even created and when she had joined their group, he had learned to read her body. For him, her taut shoulders imply means that he had caught her before she could come up with a false truth. 

Although, Rahim also couldn’t help but be curious at the long silence that followed his words. Usually she would blurt out the words, her claims ringing true in his ears. Instead, he sensed hesitation, especially so when Rahim saw her lift her chin subtly, a small quirk of hers where she tries to gather her thoughts.

“ _Because, Rahim_.” He took note of the nervousness, the reluctance, “ _Because she is like me.”_

That is when all of the Trinity’s actions suddenly made sense, the understanding colliding into Rahim’s mind like a Nox with their helmet broken. 

With his shock, Rahim felt his scarabs die, the beetles coming to clatter to the floor, and their bodies twitching out one last death cry before dissipating into sand. 

Their child took note of this, “Rahim? Mesa?” 

Glancing towards the bewildered Operator seated not too far from them, Rahim instead opted to remain silent, his confusion dying at the child’s puzzlement. Of course, she would not understand immediately, especially since she was taught to not complain of what she had in her arsenal decades ago. It would have not hit her that there were firsts, ‘originals’ of the Frames that she is linked with, naïve to the fact that she controlled improvements, upgrades. It would have not hit her that the Trinity that was currently lying unconscious on the floor, was the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Trinity calls Inaros 'Savior', it's from the small introduction videos DE releases with every new frame. Like, for instance Inaros is called 'The Savior, King of the Desert' or Mesa is called "The Vagabond" or 'the Outcast'


	3. Chapter 3

“Now why do you want me to come over just short of a day when we last met?” 

Biting her lower lip, Nola pondered upon the information that Rahim and Mesa had shared with her earlier; no, too risky to send it over a transmission, “Look, I know it’s on short notice but can you please come over and check on the Trinity? There’s something that you have to know about her.” 

Seeing Vidal raise a brow on her screen, she then saw him lean his head back and let out a sigh, “Alright, I’m coming over, but that’s only because you caught me on a ‘good’ day.” 

Flinching at the subtle mention of his condition, Nola simply nodded before the screen faded from view, allowing her to bury her hands and let out a muffled scream. 

“Moiras senses distress from the Operator. Is the Operator okay?” 

Forcing herself to lift her eyes to stare at the Carrier Prime just hovering nearby, Nola found herself replying, “I don’t know Moiras. I thought finding out the cause of all those missing Tenno was because of what I thought was a Vacant was enough, now I just learned that I have an ‘Original’, the first of the Trinity!”

Not long after Mesa had incapacitated the female Frame and the group binding her below decks, both the Gunslinger and Rahim had proceeded to tell her that the Trinity was no ordinary Vacant. She was ‘the first’, the Original where all the others had come from. Being the first one, the Trinity was of course a stronger variant but, it comes with a price. Unlike the duplicates, Originals were not ‘perfect’ and many had disabilities that prompted the Orokin to discard them once they had found a way to remake them without ‘flaws’. Hence, they were rare and highly treasured by their Operators. What ‘flaws’ the Trinity has they have no idea, but, after being informed on what Frame she had found, Nola thought it best to bring Vidal back into the picture. She’s not sure how much of ‘help’ he will really be, but Nola also knows that there was no way she can do this alone. 

Rubbing her hands down the front of her face, Nola then said, “I hope Vidal knows more about this ‘Original’ thing. I never even ‘heard’ of them before.” 

“But,” Nola can hear the confusion in her Cephalon’s voice, the Carrier shifting subtly to the side, “But I thought the Operator knew of the Originals.” 

“What do you – wait, are you referring to Mesa?!” 

Watching the body of the small Sentinel bob once to mimic a nod, Nola wants nothing else but to stumble into her pod, close her eyes, and forget that all of this had ever happened. Only if it were that simple. 

Although she hated to admit it, it would make sense on how Mesa figured out that the Trinity under their care was an Original when she was one herself. It just never occurred to Nola that Mesa was ‘different’ from the others, the Operator just believed her to be the same as Nyall. A ‘broken’ Frame that just needed to find the right Tenno. She never gave much thought on how Mesa was unable to tear away at the bindings hence making her permanently blind; or how Nola ‘has’ to take her to Infested planets so that she can ‘feed’, her bindings loose enough around the jaw area where she can literately tear away at the Infestation. The Mesa claims it helps dull the ‘hunger’, whatever that means. 

That is when Nola momentarily paused; that would also explain why the Trinity hoarded the bodies in that old Orokin ship. She must have done it to help keep the worse of her hunger away. And that means that most likely, she hadn’t eaten in almost twenty-four hours.

Leaning back her head and letting out a groan, Nola opted to ignore the confusion she felt from Moiras before stumbling back down the walkway. 

It was going to take Vidal a few hours to get to her location. That’s plenty of enough time for her to settle into her pod and get her thoughts together. 

Xxxxx

“Operator? Operator, Operator Vidal is here.” 

Groaning as she heard the hiss of her pod slide open, Nola forced herself to open her eyes and sit up. Yawning as she slid out of her seat, Nola then lifted her arms above her head before slumping forward, only to hear a soft cough at the entrance. 

“Rough night?” 

Snapping her eyes towards the doorway of the Transference Room, Nola felt heat rising to her face when she spotted the familiar form of Vritra, the latter of which had his arms crossed and was leaning against the frame. 

“B-buh?” Receiving a laugh from her stutter, Nola quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before speaking, “How about you try giving a feral Frame a bath and see how much sleep you get?” 

A snicker can be heard from Vidal, “I ‘adopt’ Frames, Nola. What do you think I do while off from missions?” 

Momentarily quiet at his words, Nola then turned and gave the Volt Frame a blank stare, only to hear the Operator within chuckle. Irritation leaking into the back of her mind at this, Nola then opened her mouth to let out a retort, only to jump when a inhuman shriek wailed beneath their feet. 

Both Tenno proceeded to look down, as if their glowing eyes would penetrate the dura-steel floor. 

“How long has that been going?” Nola asked. 

She received a shrug from Vidal, “I heard it when I boarded your Liset. Hence why I asked if you had a rough night.” Nola watched as the Volt then pushed themselves off of the frame, “With the amount of noise going on below decks, was surprised that you were able to sleep through it.” 

Processing Vidal’s words, Nola mentally made a note on ‘why’ Moiras had failed to wake her as she trudged her way past Vidal, the screams shifting to howling and snarling. Finding the stairs that lead below decks, Nola then made her way down, only to leap back when Mesa slammed the faded form of the Trinity into the wall in front of her. Scrambling back, she barely comprehended Mesa’s opening her maw, rearing back as if to latch down before the Trinity shoved her back and then lunged at the Gunslinger.

_“Oh, thanks the stars, Nola.”_

Shifting her attention away from the two wrangling Frames, Nola came to a halt when she spotted Rahim, the Inaros kneeling over Nyall, the latter of which was on the floor, a hand to his side, and propped up with Rahim’s aid. 

“What happened?!”

Reeling back once more to avoid being pulled into the Mesa’s and the Trinity’s fight, Nola gathered the buzzing energy of the Void around her before propelling herself forward, leaving a behind a thin blue trail. Forcing the energy off of her person once she settled next to Rahim and Nyall, Nola then knelt next to the Nekros, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and attempted to shift his hand away from his person. At first, she was met with resistance, Nola feeling Nyall’s arm go taught and his fingers curling against his side. Lifting her eyes and giving the Nekros a quizzical look, she simply returned her attention back to his side when he looked away, and finally, allowed Nola to move his hand. And then she understood why. 

Crimson blood tinged with orange trickled just below his ribs, claws marks digging deep into his side and leaving behind several gashes into his flesh. 

“ _The Healer had gotten loose from her bonds,_ ” Nola lifted her eyes towards Rahim, “ _Mesa and I had tried to bind her but she is agile, and unpredictable.”_

“ _All the noise attracted my attention.”_ It was Nyall who spoke, Nola hearing the Nekros hiss as he shifted, forcing himself into a proper seated position, and Rahim’s hands placed upon his shoulders to steady him, _“I had thought that if I intervened, then I could be of help. However, it seems she still remembers me from the ship.”_

_“She completely ignored Mesa and lunged at Nyall.”_ Rahim clarified, _“she was screaming about ‘traitor’ and ‘murderer’ when she wounded him.”_

_“Showing me just how useless I am.”_

Frowning at the Nekros’ words, Nola parted her lips to speak, only to hear a surprised screech and a resounding thump echoing through the room. Twirling around, Nola paused once more as she saw the black and white form of Vritra restraining the Trinity against the wall, pinning her arms crossed against her chest as she snarled and snapped her jaws repeatedly towards the Volt. In response, Nola watched as Vidal shifted his arm and slammed it just underneath her maw, forcing the Trinity’s mouth shut and properly restraining the Frame. 

“Is everyone alright?” 

_“Besides Nyall being nicked and my wounded pride, we are fine.”_ Nola spotted Mesa pushing herself up from the floor, brushing her shoulders as she huffed, _“Thank you for the assistance, Operator Vidal, Vritra.”_

Smiling at the Mesa’s stubbornness, Nola then shifted her attention back to Rahim, “Take him to the Helminth, it should be able to mend Nyall’s injury.” 

_“Perfect, I will have to listen to it whisper ‘sweet nothings’ the entirety of being treated.”_

Giving the Nekros a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, Nola pushed herself back onto her feet and then moved out of the way as Rahim wrapped one of Nyall’s arms around his shoulders, helped him stand, and then slowly made their way upstairs. 

“T-Tatum?” 

Slowly blinking once, Nola slowly turned towards Vritra’s form, taking note of the Trinity’s silence and both Frame’s energy glowing brightly. 

“ _Sir Vidal?”_

Nola couldn’t help but blink once more as Vritra spoke, _“You know this Healer, child?”_

She watched as the Volt’s head bobbed once, “A long time ago, back when the Orokin were…” Nola noticed his shoulders suddenly going tense, his chin lifting slightly as if reminiscing, “Vera and I were partnered with her and her Operator, Taela, during the war against the Sentients. We worked well together but then, a few weeks later, she was gone. And the Master- the Orokin didn’t tell me what happened. Just that, she wasn’t going to come back.” 

“ _She was not going to come back because the Master killed her!”_ The tension was back in the Trinity’s body as she snarled, only for her to slack and a mournful croon permeated from her throat, “ _And I did not notice, I had failed to notice, not until it was too late. As such, for repentance I vowed to keep her safe, bury her on a planet where she always wanted to see, and guard over her._ ” A grief-stricken wail then emitted from the Frame, _“But then you burned her!”_

Sensing sympathy from Vritra, Nola then let out a small squeak when the Volt took a step back, releasing his hold from the Trinity, “What are you –“ 

Her question was quickly answered however as, instead of attacking Vidal and Vritra as she had expected, the Trinity instead sank down to the floor, quiet mewls and howls rumbling through the room. 

_“We had to burn her, Healer.”_ It was Vritra who spoke, “ _The decomposition of her body was corrupting the area of her burial place. If left unattended, the forest would be affected, and Earth would further be pulled into disarray. We were just fortunate the corruption hadn’t spread far as it should have.”_

“ _But she was mine!”_ Jumping at the sudden raise in volume of the Trinity’s voice, Nola also noticed Mesa reeling, taking a couple of steps back as if the words had physically slapped her, “ _She was my first and last, my child to care and protect! You would not understand the loss, Warrior! For you had not suffered the death of a child!”_

The silence that followed the Trinity’s words was palpable, the only sound being the small keening from the female Frame. Then, to Nola’s surprise, a flash of turquoise flash behind the Volt’s back, Vidal’s form stumbling as he gradually steadied himself with his cane. It wasn’t long after that Vritra slowly settled onto his knees, earning a puzzled look from the Trinity. 

“ _My first child’s name was Yone.”_ The Trinity’s energy flashed at his words, _“and I had lost him to the Grineer not long after the Mass Awakening.”_ Nola then watched him reach out and took one of the Trinity’s hand, his own energy glowing brightly, “ _We were gathering stones in the Plains when he had wanted to transfer out, to feel the grass beneath his feet and the wind upon his face.”_ His hand tightened around the Trinity’s, “ _The two of us, we were distracted by our joy, our simple moment of peace, that we had failed to notice the Grineer approaching.”_ The Volt’s energy dim, his eyes shifting towards the floor, “ _And the price was my child’s life.”_

The story that Vritra recounted was one that Nola had heard numerous times; from both Vidal and others who had either lost their Frame or Operators. Despite this, it doesn’t make it any easier to listen to, Nola appreciating the fact that she herself had not undergone that loss. And she hopes silently that she never does. 

Deep within her own thoughts, Nola then jumped as she felt a hand clamp down onto her shoulder, only to lock onto Vidal’s speckled eyes when she glanced over. 

“I think it’s better if the three of us move upstairs.” She watched as he subtly nodded his head towards the aforementioned stairs, “I have a feel that Tatum and Vritra need some time alone.” 

Bewildered at her fellow Tenno’s words, Nola only understood when she turned her attention back toward the two Frames, only to see that the Trinity had clasped her other hand on top of Vritra’s, and the Volt in question had leaned in, his energy gradually glowing brighter once more. Both of them were purring softly, a gesture that Nola recognizes as one that Frames use to comfort each other when they were in distress. And followed by more personal gestures and noises. 

“Come on, Mesa, I think it’s time to talk to Vidal about why we called him here.” 

Reaching out to the Gunslinger, Nola, at first, received a soft huff from the Mesa before reluctantly, the latter reached out and interlocked her fingers with her hand. Nola then turned her attention back towards Vidal, eyeing his cane and legs before locking her eyes back with his, “Would you like some help?” 

Waiting quietly as her fellow Operator shifted back and forth on his legs followed by a soft hum, he then said, “If you don’t mind?”

Subtly shaking her once to show, that no, she does not, she then glanced up towards Mesa. The Gunslinger said nothing but instead, reached out with her free hand and taking Vidal’s free one in hers. 

“I’ll ask Moiras to make us some tea.” Nola said as she then led their strange line up the stairs, the soft purring of the Trinity and the Volt ringing silently in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is so short, but if I feel like if I add any more it would ruin the flow of the story. But the next chapter should be the last of this story and hence, onto the other ones C:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while huh? :D

“Well, that would explain how Tatum is able to move around without an Operator.” 

Blinking rapidly behind her cup, Nola slowly lowered the tea back onto the table, “Wait, you ‘know’ about the ‘First’? The ‘Originals’?” 

Seeing her fellow Tenno frustratingly raise a brow at her words, Nola waited patiently as Vidal placed his cup down, “I thought it was common knowledge?” 

“Knowing about the ‘First Warframes’ is ‘not’ common knowledge!” Nola gawked, “What made you think that?!”

That is when a glimmer of grief can be seen in Vidal’s speckled eyes, his lips tightening into a thin line at her words. It took Nola only a moment to understand why.

“Wait,” Her shoulders slumped, her eyes wide, “Vera was…” 

“Why did you think he had to ‘recharge’ every now and then.” The smile Vidal flashed her way was stiff, forced, “he couldn’t gather energy as well as the other Volts, hence why I normally used him for speed, not damage.” 

“That would explain why you modded Vritra differently.” Nola commented thoughtfully, leaning back in her seat as she attempted to process this information; Vera, the Volt that she had seen Vidal Link with since they had first awoken. An Original? A First? But he had looked, normal. 

“The ‘First’ Frame of each type is rare, especially with how the Orokin were obsessed with ‘perfection’.” Nola jumped out of her thoughts, “As such, when an ‘Original’ is involved, many like to keep that title secret. In case there is someone out there who would get ‘greedy’.” 

Feeling her face flush at the realization that he had read her thoughts, Nola found herself blurting, “But the death of a First, wouldn’t that mean that copies can’t be made anymore, right?” 

A shake of the head from Vidal caused Nola’s curiosity to peak, “Not when there are so many of the copied Frames out there. It’s easy to take one and duplicate the blueprint.” That is when she saw him make a face, “A First isn’t ‘needed’.” 

Taking note on how his speckled eyes glowed angrily and the soft growl permeating from the back of his throat, Nola decided best to change the subject; even if her interest screamed at her to keep questioning, “So, this Trinity, Tatum? You worked with her and her Operator during the Old War?” 

No sooner had the question left her lips when the hardened look in Vidal’s eyes faded, the glow in his eyes dissipating as he nodded, “Back when the Sentients were close to winning.” Nola watched as he took a sip of his tea, “The Masters – the Orokin started pairing us together, remember?” 

That is when Nola frowned, scrunching her eyes together as she scrambled through her memories. 

It wasn’t long after the Mass Awakening that majority of the Tenno learned that they had lost most of their memory of the Old War; centuries of cyrosleep can do that to you. For Nola, she only had fragments, tidbits of memory here and there just enough to tell her that the only solace she had were her Frames, and that the Orokin were their enemy. Although, with time she will regain most if not all of them back but, for now, anything with the war against the Sentients drew up a blank. 

“No, I don’t.” She admitted, seeing Vidal give her a nod of understanding, “Did the Sentients really come that close to winning?” 

Another nod from Vidal, “The M – The Orokin thought it would give us a better chance at winning if two of us worked together. Vera and I were teamed with Taela and Tatum.” Nola then saw a smile spread onto his tan features, “Although Taela has a habit of repeating things to herself, the two them were nice to have around. Infinite energy and healing, allowed Vera and I to kill everything.” He then hummed thoughtfully, “Although, Taela is not very good at killing.” 

Nola raised a brow at that, “You mean on how Trinity’s lack abilities to kill?” 

A shake of the head from Vidal, “Just because a Trinity doesn’t have abilities to kill doesn’t mean that they ‘can’t’ kill.” He then snorted, “Have you seen Enna’s Trinity?” 

Thinking back to the pink and red Healer under the hands of the one who is most likely the oldest of the Tenno, Nola couldn’t help but slowly nod in agreement; there were many times where Nola had seen holo-vids of Enna’s aforementioned ‘healer’ plowing down enemies with her dual scythes, her Links and Blessings preventing harm. 

“Taela is what you call a Pacifist.” Nola blinked at Vidal’s words, “She can Bless you, heal you, and give you energy but, when it comes to fighting.” She watched as her fellow Tenno shook her head, “She refused.” 

“But,” Nola hesitated, “We were trained to fight, to ‘kill’.” 

It was something she wasn’t entirely proud of, but it was ‘something’, something that gave her reason to use the corruption that had settled into her body. Otherwise, why? Why else would they have such abnormal abilities? 

She thought that Vidal would agree, but the look that he gave her said otherwise.

“We’re not soldiers, Nola, we’re ‘kids’.” Nola couldn’t help but flinch at his words, “I mean Enna is the known oldest and she’s sixteen!”

“She’s an adult.” 

“She’s ‘barely’ an adult.” Nola watched as Vidal put his cup back down onto the table, “she turned sixteen not even a couple of weeks ago.” He leaned back, the scowl on his face apparent, “And even then, she’s not even an adult like Tenshin.” 

Oh, right, she remembers the invitation now to Enna’s ship. From what she can remember, they had to move the celebration to one of the Relays. It wasn’t often that one of them reach what they consider the ‘coming-of-age’. Come to think of it, Enna is probably the first that reached maturity now that Nola thinks about it. 

“Taela helped me realize that, you know?” Nola blinked at Vidal’s words, “That we were kids, not soldiers.” She watched as he picked up his cup and stared into it, spotting the distant look in his eyes, “It was right after we fought back a battalion, a break in between, and when we were resting, she transferred out.” 

Nola’s eyes widen, “Transferred out? Did you –“

“Of course, I panicked, we were all told that transferring out was forbidden unless given the command.” She heard Vidal heave out a sigh, “When I told her, she said that she didn’t care and that she has something to show me.” 

“Something to show you? In a middle of a war?” 

“She was, different.” Nola couldn’t help but frown at Vidal’s answer, “Even though we were in a middle of a war, she acted like her age, acted like a kid.” He then fixed his eyes back on her, “Can you guess what she wanted to show me?” 

Scrunching her brows together, Nola shook her head, and then watched with interest as Vidal shifted in his seat just enough to reach into a pocket of his suit, finding herself leaning in as he pulled his hand out and opened his palm. 

Nola blinked before lifting her eyes and giving her fellow Tenno a puzzled look, “A rock?” 

“A shiny rock.” Vidal beamed, “and do you know what’s even better?” He then leaned in and motioned for her to get closer, prompting Nola to raise a brow in confusion. But, she complied, “it’s a rock from earth.” 

A stunned pause. 

“I don’t believe you.” Nola finally said, turning her crimson eyes upon the stone that lay in Vidal’s palm. 

Earth had been in a decaying state as long as Nola fragmented memories can remember and seeing the black stone tinged with violet practically glow in the dim light of her Liset, she just can’t believe his words. After all, all Tenno had seen the landscapes of the rotting planet and despite the green growths, the stones had all but dulled and cracked from the poison and gasses constantly filtering in the air. Anything as pretty as the stone before her just cannot be from earth, at least, not anymore. 

“That’s what I said to Taela.” She heard Vidal speak, shifting her eyes to follow his movement, her fellow Tenno holding the stone close to his chest, “But then she said that her mother took a stone and tried to purify it.” He leaned up, propping himself with one hand as he held the stone up to the light in the other, “and this was the result.” 

“And you believed her?” Unable to stop her scowl as she saw Vidal nod once, Nola still let her doubt linger as her eyes flicked back to the shined stone he held in his fingertips, “Why?” 

“Because this was during the War with the Sentients,” Vidal shifted his eyes towards her and gave her a puzzled look, “She couldn’t have gotten this on the battlefield.” 

Good point, Nola admitted quietly to herself as Vidal returned his attention back to admiring the stone, “She gave it to me, said that her mother could always make more.” Then suddenly, he held it out to her, “Here.” 

Scrunching her face together, Nola, at first, wanted to rebuff it. It was a stone from earth, so what? It’s still a rock, no matter where it’s from. Nonetheless, Nola reluctantly took it when she shifted her attention onto Vidal, only to see the disapproval in his eyes. Why she vies for his attention so much she couldn’t completely understand, but it was enough where she took the stone and held it up to the light, squinting at it to see any value that she had somehow missed. 

Nothing.

Just a simple round rock, jagged and colored with violet. 

“And how did this remind you that we were kids?” She asked as she turned and gave Vidal a scowl, palming the stone in her hand so that she can curl it into a fist, hiding the stone behind her fingers, “It’s just a rock.” 

“Exactly.” Nola couldn’t help but give her fellow Tenno a puzzled look, “She was fascinated by it, talking so fast I only caught every other word.” He then leaned back, propping his hands behind him to keep himself upright, “The way her eyes lit up when she was talking, over a simple ‘rock’, it just reminded that what the Masters, what the Orokin were doing to us, was wrong.” 

“Wrong?” Nola said slowly, “but, we’re not kids.” 

Then, to her surprise, Vidal laughed. Sure, she had heard seen him smile, a quiet snicker every now and then, but this one, his laughter was obvious, open. Bitter. 

“That’s what ‘they’ wanted us to think.” Nola paused at his words, “I mean, how else do you think that they controlled us for that many years? Gave us treats and let us play when we were done?” She then heard Vidal scoff, his aqua-green energy glowing angrily in his speckled eyes, “No, they locked us up like kubrows and only taking us out when they needed something done.” He then pushed himself up until he was sitting up on his own, “Need a rival assassinated? Done. A colony that needs to be exterminated to make room for one of their fancy towers? Done. Need to hack into another civilization to break down their defenses and make them vulnerable to an air-strike? Done. Need some fodder to fight in the frontlines in a war? _Done._ ” 

The last word was empathized, and Nola can clearly hear the hate and the anger in his tone; this made her secretly glad she had forgotten the years when she was under her Orokin Master. Vidal was not the first nor the last Tenno to show that much rage towards them. Although, that doesn’t mean she’s not curious on what they had done. 

Had they really treated the Tenno like soldiers to be used and tossed away? Just kubrows to be taken and expected to obey any command given to them? Brainwashed the Tenno into thinking that what they were doing was ‘right’? Clearly yes, if the way Vidal’s void energy shifted from green to red didn’t give evidence of that. And from Nola’s constant insistence that they were not children. 

Remaining silent at this revelation, Nola opened her palm to take another look at the stone, holding it between her fingertips once more as she turned it around. 

Now that she actually paid attention, it was pretty, the way the black shifted to violet whenever she moved it between her fingers. 

“So Taela got this from her mother?” Nola found herself asking, shifting her eyes back towards Vidal. 

No sooner had the question left her lips when the anger quickly faded from the boy’s gaze, his eyes softening and the energy fading as he nodded, “Yeah, said it was the last thing her mother gave her before, well…” 

Hearing him hesitate, Nola couldn’t blame him. 

The Zariman Ten-Zero was not something many Tenno like to talk about and unlike most of their memories, their time on the ship was ‘not’ fragmented. For some strange reason, even the long years of cyro-sleep was unable to chip away their time on the ship, from the moment they took their first steps onto it all the way to the point where they were found. 

For Nola, she had entered the ship with just her Father and fortunately for her, he had died when the accident occurred, hitting his head against the wall behind him and breaking his neck. He was saved from taking part in the hell of the aftermath. 

From there, Nola can only imagine what it had felt like, to have the parents that had loved you and raised you suddenly turn and tried to tear you apart. Although rarely, she had heard from other survivors of their tale, some of them breaking down as they recalled barely escaping from the grasps from the people who they had called family. And judging from the way Vidal shifted nervously from where he sat, his eyes going distant, it didn’t take much to put together that his parents were amongst the ‘feral’ that had participated in the hunting parties. 

“Then it must have been precious to her.” Nola quickly changed the subject, spotting the intensity in Vidal’s shoulders relax as she then added, “Do you think Tatum would like it?” 

Her question clearly caught her fellow Tenno off guard, telling when his eyes widened a bit and he leaned back.

“Huh,” Was all he said before Nola watched him blinked rapidly, “Now that you mention it, I think she would. It would help ease her a bit, especially since she’s still in mourning.” 

Wincing at the last statement, Nola simply let out a nod, only to tilt her head towards the floor when the familiar sound of footsteps resounded throughout her Liset; it seems Tatum and Vritra had finally finished. This was proven when she spotted Mesa push herself off the console she was leaning on and immediately tensed her hands, readying herself. At first, concerned from this aggressive posture, Nola pushed herself to stand as the door to the room opened and both the Trinity and the Volt entered. 

From her perspective, the two Frames seemed fond of each other, if the way Vritra was leaning over Tatum as his energy glowed brightly against his skin and a soft purring can be heard rumbling from the Trinity’s throat didn’t make it obvious. Nola highly doubts that this would be their first ‘or’ last interaction. 

“Looks like the two of you had fun.” 

Smothering a laugh at Vidal’s words, Nola barely held it together when she saw Vritra’s glowed brightly, seeing the Volt take a step back and dipped his head to the floor in embarrassment. For the Trinity, she simply paused, her energy blinking against her carapace to signify her bewilderment. 

Nola then turned in time to see Vidal give his Frame a gentle smile, “Come on Vritra, I think it’s time to leave these two alone to give them space.” 

That instantly wiped the smile off of Nola’s face, her face twisting into surprise, “Already?” 

“You have Mesa and the others,” Vidal retorted, holding out a hand as Vritra approached him, “and not to mention Vritra had helped Tatum understand.” No sooner had he said this when the familiar energy of Transference flickered, and Vidal’s form disappeared. Then, Vritra turned, and it was Vidal’s voice that spoke, “But we are on call if you still need us.”   
Then, without another word, both Frame and Operator carefully walked around them, disappearing down the ramp. It wasn’t long until Nola saw their Liset fly by through the window of her ship. 

That is when she took in a nervous breath before turning her attention towards Tatum, only to pause as she spotted the Trinity’s eyes over her shoulders, her energy glowing brightly, and a low growl permeated from the back of her throat. At first, bewildered at this action, Nola only understood when she glances back and spotted Mesa, the gunslinger hunch over, maw open, and her energy glowing brightly as she snarled. 

“Mesa.” Nola chided, seeing the Frame turn and give her a scowl, “Now is not the time.” 

A huff can be heard from the female Frame but she took a step back, straightening out her posture, but her energy still glowed intensely against her skin. 

Letting out another breath at this, Nola then turned her attention back to Tatum and was satisfied to see the Trinity’s focus was now on her, the latter’s head tilted and her energy beating steadily against her carapace. That is, up until Nola held out a hand and revealed the stone laying in her palm. 

Instantly, the glow of Tatum’s energy spiked, Nola squinting barely enabling her to see the Trinity slowly raising a hand and resting her hand on top of hers. Instead of immediately taking the stone however, Tatum’s hand remained there, and Nola could easily feel the quivering of her claws against her palm. 

She decided to speak, “I was told that Taela had a mother who purified a rock from earth. Is that true?” 

Waiting patiently for an answer, Nola at first, only received silence, watching as Tatum instead finally scoop the stone into her hand, and cupping it close to her chest. Seeing the Trinity curl in close as if to embrace it, Nola then heard her whisper, “ _Is that how she saw me?_ ” 

She blinked, “What?” 

“ _I gave Taela this stone._ ” Nola couldn’t help but gawk at Tatum’s words, “ _She always spoke of her mother purifying earth, so on a mission, I snatched a piece of stone without the Orokin’s knowledge and did the best I could to purge the impurities._ ” The Trinity then glanced down, the energy in her eyes glowing brighter, “ _Then when we were alone, I gave it to her._ ” A soft rumble then permeated from the Frame, “ _She was so happy._ ” 

That is when Nola then watched her curl her hands around the stone and clutching it close to her chest protectively, “ _Taela did say that she had forgotten her mother’s face, but I had never imagined…_ ” 

Scrunching her face together, questions swam in Nola’ mind before Vidal’s words reached the surface, and quietly, she said to herself, “Tend to repeat things…” Her crimson eyes growing wide, Nola then asked, “She had Void Repression?” 

“ _A minor case of it._ ” The Trinity confirmed, turning her gaze towards the floor, “ _It was gradual but, it was there._ ” She then lowered her hands, Tatum opening her palms to allow herself to look at the stone, “ _There was a reason why she and I linked._ ” A soft huff can be heard from the Frame, “ _I was able to stunt it so that the ‘Master’ wouldn’t notice but, behind closed doors, she was losing snippets, small bits of her memory._ ” The Trinity then turned her attention towards Nola, “ _And she didn’t even realize it._ ” 

Empathy weighing heavily into her chest, Nola found herself raising a hand and tentatively, she placed it upon Tatum’s arm. Hearing Mesa hiss a warning behind her, Nola simply took in a breath, especially when the Trinity’s energy brightened and her eyes glance back and forth between her and her hand. That is when Nola shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet nervously, her eyes locking onto Tatum’s making her unable to think of any words. What would she say? Apologize over the slowly deteriorating mind of a dead Tenno? No, that wouldn’t suffice, especially over Tatum’s obsession over her dead Operator. 

“ _You know, Taela would have liked you._ ” Nola snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the Trinity chuckle sadly, “ _She always wanted to make friends but, as you know, interactions with others are kept minimum._ ” She watched as Tatum’s shoulders slumped, her glow dimming, “ _Taela would forget their faces not long after she meets them._ ” 

“Then how did she…” Nola’s voice faded, shifting her eyes momentarily towards the floor before turning it back to Tatum and giving the Trinity’s arm a comforting squeeze, “I don’t remember the faces of my friends either, at least, not back then.” Feeling Tatum’s bewildered gaze on her, Nola then clarified, “I’m not sure if you know, but not long after the Orokin Empire fell.” She spotted Tatum’s energy glow brightly at that, “All of us Tenno were put into cyro sleep and, well, we slept for a long time.” Nola then tapped the side of her head as she added, “When some of us woke up, we forgot some things and that, that includes me.” She then hesitated, dipping her head towards the floor, “And well, it’s hard to remember things again.” Fidgeting where she stood, Nola once again tighten her grip on Tatum’s arms as she stuttered out, “W-What I’m saying is that, although I’m not Taela, I would appreciate if you were to become one of mine.” 

It was as straightforward as Nola could get without sounding offensive, at least, to her anyways. Nonetheless, she couldn’t bring herself to look up at the Trinity, especially when she felt the Frame’s arm slip away from underneath her hands. Feeling disappointment welling up in her chest, Nola then started when she suddenly felt a clawed hand grab her by the shoulder, prompting her to look up. That is when Tatum suddenly pressed her forehead against hers, causing Nola to go rigid, her eyes wide as she listened to the Trinity let out a soft rumble. 

Hearing Mesa let out a hiss in warning, Nola forced herself to stay still, especially since that although she felt Tatum’s claws through her suit, she didn’t feel it dig in nor did she feel any pain. Instead, she forced herself to relax, closed her mind and reached out with her Link. The instant that she felt her mind connect with Tatum’s, grief spread throughout her senses, prompting Nola to take in a hitched breath. 

“ _Child_.” 

Feeling Mesa’s hands grip her shoulders from behind, Nola brushed it to the side and instead, focused on the link. 

That is when she heard laughter. 

Feeling the grief and joy from the memory, Nola lingered further, the giggling feeling light against her senses. It wasn’t long when she saw Taela.

In Nola’s eyes she was small, her body thin, and her skin sickly pale. It was apparent that the Orokin Master she was placed under cared little for her well-being. 

Despite this, Taela smiled brightly, almost humming to herself as she fiddled with something in her hands, seated upon the white landscape that took place within Tatum’s. It didn’t take long for Nola to spot the familiar smooth stone moving between her fingertips. After that, Taela’s attention apparently shifted, her hazel eyes turning towards Nola before she smiled, and then spoke. No words came from her lips but, Nola had heard others speak them that she didn’t have hear what she was saying. 

Thank you. 

That is when Nola felt Tatum pull away, the Operator leaning back as did the Trinity did the same. She felt the tears brimming in the edges of her eyes. 

“ _You are not Taela,_ ” She heard Tatum say, the Trinity raising a hand and brushing her claws fingers against her cheek, “ _but in her memory, I accept you as mine._ ” 

Then, she proceeded to pull Nola into an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many head canons in this it's not even funny. Anyway, might start tagging these as 'AU' because I feel like I'm really heavily diverting from the original story... just a 'tad' bit


End file.
